Numerous riding garden tractor and lawn mower configurations are known in the prior art. Generally speaking, the prior art machines are manufactured primarily for lawn mowing, but in some cases have the secondary capability for earthworking in the garden. Usually, the engine is located in a forward position relative to the operator and earthworking implements are mounted rearwardly of the operator, making it very difficult for the operator to observe the operation and positioning of implements while driving the tractor. Usually, the prior art machines have minimal ground clearance, restricting their use to the cultivation of only the smallest of row crops, and usually there is no provision for adjustment of wheel tread width which further limits the versatility of the machine for said tilling and cultivating. The customary provision of a gear transmission or differential, or both, increases manufacturing costs as well as the cost of maintenance.
These and other recognized drawbacks of prior art garden tractors are eliminated in the invention in accordance with a principal object of the invention through provision of a much more versatile garden tractor which is more convenient to operate with expected lower maintenance cost over a long period of time. The tractor can mount diverse earthworking implements interchangeably by the mere manipulation of two mounting bolts on a sturdy parallelogram implement frame or lift in clear view of the tractor operator. A lawn mower attachment can also be mounted and driven through a power take-off system by the tractor engine.
A simplified main frame consists essentially of a center longitudinal high ground clearance single beam on which the engine and associated power transfer train are mounted rearwardly of the tractor operator's seat. The tractor has a tricycle configuration with dual traction wheels thereof disposed rearwardly, beneath the engine, and the two wide stance laterally adjustable steering wheels disposed at the front of the machine supporting the front of the main frame. The diverse implement mount is at an intermediate location somewhat forwardly of the operator's seat.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.